Bathwater
by Normandie M
Summary: A very pointless (and probably very silly) drabble I wrote from the POV movieverse!Norman, set the morning after he murdered Stromm. R/R


Title: Bathwater  
  
Author: Normandie M  
  
E-Mail: filia_85@yahoo.com.au  
  
Rating: Ah, let's make it PG just to be safe.  
  
Summary: Norman reflects while taking a bath.  
  
Disclaimer: Norman Osborn sadly doesn't belong to me (unless you count my action figure). He belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee. Ditto for the other characters mentioned.  
  
A/N: Product of my Norman muse and a little thought while taking a bath a few days ago.I would think it's set after Harry finds his Dad on the floor early on in the film. Title is taken from the No Doubt song, which really has nothing to do with the story *sweatdrops*. Hope you like it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
'Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?'- No Doubt, 'Bathwater'  
  
When was the last time I truly relaxed like this?   
  
It feels like an eternity.  
  
It was upon Harry's vehement insistence that I did not go to work this morning. The boy can be quite organised sometimes. Got me up, made me a cup of coffee and ordered one of the servants to draw me a bath. It was only when I reminded him that he was running seven minutes late for school that he bolted, requesting that I call him at recess on his cell phone to let me know that I was alright. The boy cares so much, I almost feel ashamed.  
  
What on Earth happened last night? Mendel Stromm is dead? The glider and the flight suit are gone?  
  
My mind feels so dizzy with facts, I don't know where to begin. I just want slip right under the water and forget about everything. But I can't. No, not yet. Things need to be thought over. Like where I was last night. I shut my eyes, trying to reach into the inner depths of my mind.  
  
Yesterday morning, I............  
  
......argued with my son like we always do before he goes to school.  
  
.......met one of his best friends.  
  
.......met with my board of investors, who told me that if results on the perfomance enhancers weren't seen in the next two weeks, they were giving the company contract with the US military to Quest.  
  
::You've saved yourself, Normy...::  
  
What? My mind's voice didn't sound like that before......did my mind even have a voice? Jesus Norman, you're going mad. Relax for Godsake......  
  
I struggle to keep my mind on track. The hot water and the brandy in the coffee are clouding my senses.  
  
Yesterday afternoon, I......  
  
.......buried myself in paperwork.  
  
.......got a call from Harry asking for the rolls to pick him up two blocks away from school.  
  
.......decided the only way to get things done around here was to do it myself.  
  
Did we test the serum?....God, I don't know. I remember drinking up the formula and being strapped into the chamber, but afterwards remains a blur....  
  
This is truly relaxing though. That's it, Norman. Relax......forget about what you're going to have to do when you get out.  
  
Call Stromm's widow with half-meant condolences.  
  
Call your Son with half-hearted reassurances.  
  
Call your board of directors and investors with half-true explanations for last night's drama.  
  
Forget it, Norman. You're relaxing. Think of better things and better times.....  
  
Emily used to like taking baths. I used to shake my head and laugh at her apparent 'addiction' to it, but it's what made her happy. I remember the beautiful calm smile she used to wear when she would lounge in the thick layer of bubbles. She used to glow when she took a bath, particularly when she was expecting Harry....  
  
A sick feeling has made it's way into my stomach and I struggle to concentrate on the happier image, as opposed to the one of the ghostly pale woman lying in a hospital bed with a small crying bundle beside her.  
  
I find myself reaching for a washcloth, running the warm water down my shoulders and arms. I can't relax anymore and I sit up, only to find myself face to face with the glass of red wine I've requested. I take the tall-stemmed glass in my hand, staring at the crimson liquid as it swirls around by my own movement of the glass. Eventually I stop and sip, feeling the cool, slightly bitter liquid slide down my throat. It is a comfort to me and I begin to relax again, taking pleasure in the wine and the water.  
  
Funny, somehow I don't even feel like myself anymore in here. I feel like a completely different person. I look at my reflection in the wine. I look calm, relaxed, smiling. I stare deeper into the liquid. There's something different about my reflection's eyes. There's a spark about them and they almost seem to wink at me. I shake my head. Your mind's playing tricks on you Norman....have another drink.  
  
I drink again, closing my eyes and sinking into the water. When I open them and look at the clock on the wall, it's half past ten and the water is considerably colder. Time to get out, time to face the real world again.  
  
Still, I must do this again sometime.  
  
I have a feeling I'm going to need relaxation for the next few days.... 


End file.
